Twilight:Worlds Collide
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: Bella moves away to get away from her abusive step father, her mother begs her to stay but she insists on going to forks, where there she lives with her father and her little sister Kate, along with her step mother. in forks she starts a whole new life, a life that involves a mysterious guy...Edward Cullen. Who is this Edward? well read and find out. REVIEW! AND ENJOY!


**Hey guys so I just decided to do my own twilight thing. A lot will change in here. Im going to actually attempt to make it into something that can be.**

**I hope this is good. This is my first time writing my own story besides my Morganville fan fictions.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

_You can tell her._ _She's your mother. You don't have to go live with your father in forks!_ Bella's mind urged on. Ignoring her argument in her brain she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and looked around her room for the last time. She spent years in Arizona. She has friends. Has a good chance at a college near by. But the man her mother was married to ruined all of her dreams. Bella loved her mother a lot. And knew she was happy with Phil. So why would she be the one to destroy her mother's happiness? Bella bit her lip, nodded to her old room and walked out of her house and to her mother, who was standing next to the car.

"Bella you don't have to leave." Her mother said as she took the bag from Bella and sat it in the trunk of the car. "I want you to stay. Phil wants you to stay with us. We can all travel together."

Bella smiled hoping it was convincing enough to have her mom stop pleading for her to stay. Her pleading was making it harder to go. "Its okay mom. You've always wanted to travel. I need to spend time with dad anyways."

Bella's mom frowned a little than smiled a heartbreaker smile that made Bella's heart ache. Leaving her mother was the last thing she wanted to do but she couldn't keep hiding from Phil all the time. Forks was the only way out. "Alright baby. Lets get you on that plane."

The plane ride was 4 hours. In seattle Bella hopped on another plane that'll take her about an hour to get to Port Angeles where she's meeting her father. Charlie Swan. The Chief of Forks. Thinking about seeing her father again made her smile. She loved seeing her father in the summer. Its been 3 years since she went there. At 14 Bella's mom refused to let her go because Bella was caught with a boy. Its not like they were having sex. They were just making out…so much that she didn't hear her mother come in. Bella's just grateful that she didn't tell Phil. The other two years of not visiting her father was all on her though. Bella didn't feel up to it for some reason.

"Bella." Charlie greeted with a warm smile that made Bella sink into his arms as he embraces her. When they let go Charlie grabbed Bella's bags and stashed them away in the back of his police cruiser. Once on the road Charlie decided to spill the good news to his daughter. "Guess what Bells?"

"What?"

"Well since you need to get to place I decided to buy you a truck."

"A truck?" Bella's jaw dropped, surprised that her dad would of thought of her. Charlie side glanced her and nodded.

"Homecoming gift. it's a 1987."

"Is it good?"

Charlie nodded. "Got it worked on before you came down. It seems to be like a brand new car in my opinion."

Bella smiled. "Thanks dad. Really. You didn't have to do that."

"That's where your wrong Bells. I did."

Bella smiled. "So how is Kate?" Kate was Bella's little sister. Her sister has been living with their father since the divorce. Bella's mom tried to fight for her but Kate pleaded to stay with Charlie. Which Bella should have done the same but she loved both her parents to much to even choose.

"Kate is well a handful. She wanted to come and see you but she had school. She wanted to play rookie but I told her no." Charlie sighed. "Your sister used to be so simple."

"She's 14.""14 and has mood swings like hell." Charlie laughed. Bella giggled along and smiled.

"Yeah well what teen wouldn't."

They both looked at each other quickly than laughed. "A perfect one." Charlie snorted.

"Right. Those perfect children only exists in fairy tales."

They both talked throughout the car ride until they stopped at a two story white house. Bella gazed up at the old house she used to live in. "Wow." She muttered.

Getting out of the car Bella helped Charlie unload the stuff. Coming in the house she smelt coffee and cinnamon. Yum. Bella turned towards the front door to see her dad coming in. "Dad why does it smell so good in here?"

"Your sister cooked breakfast for us. I get dinner shifts."

"Wait you…..Mr. burns water cooks?" Bella smirked. Charlie laughed.

"Very funny. I been learning how to cook. Actually I been cooking since Kate moved in."

Bella gave him a look. "Or pleaded to stay with you? Right?"

"Yeah right." Charlie shook his head than headed up the stairs. Bella proceeded to follow him. There were three bedrooms in the hall 2 for her and Kate and 1 for Charlie. There were also 3 bathrooms. A personal one for Charlie. Another one for her and Kate and a half bath downstairs. Bella's bedroom looked the same, just as she left it when she was 13. The last time she was here.

Charlie sat her bags down by the bed, Bella mimicked his procedure. "Okay ill let you unpack….then ill call you down to show you your truck."

Bella looked up at him. Charlie was tall. Fit for his age. Had a mustache thing going on. He looked really tired though. "Thanks dad."

Charlie smiled, kissed her head than left her to unpack.

"Bella you're here!" She must of dozed off after unpacking since she woke up to a big brown eyed, brown haired girl that looked like a replica of herself but younger. Sitting up she saw more of her sister. Kate looks a lot like Bella at the age of 14 but Kate is shorter.

"Hey Kat!" Bella got to her feet and engulfed Kate in her arms. She loved her sister most of all. Her and her sister has been through a lot. The divorce. The new marriage of their mother and father even. Kate squirmed enough for Bella to release her. "So I hear you cook."

"Your gonna be pleased at what I make you tomorrow morning. Im just sorry that you have to eat dads cooking." Kate giggled.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Why do you think I learned how to cook? By age 11 I got my taste buds and boy they weren't happy."

Bella laughed. Before Kate could finish more of her stories they both heard their dad calling. "Dad wants us."

"Yeah. Well me but you can come too."

"I can?"

"Duh." Bella grabbed Kate's hand and they walked downstairs where they met Charlie.

"Your trucks here Bella."

Bella followed after her father, still holding Kate's hand. When Bella saw the truck she was amazed how beautiful it was. Red and all beaten. The way she loved them. "Wow dad its like you know me!"

"Well I had a hint that you wanted a truck like this." He confessed.

"How? The only person I told was-" Bella's eyes drawn down to Kate.

"It was Kate. We went shopping and she said you'd like this."

"And you do right?" Kate asked. Bella smiled. "Of course!"

"Since I optioned it can we go for a ride dad?" Kate asked. Charlie gave a unsure look than nodded.

"Be home soon we have guests coming over."

"Gusts and you cooking…..yeah that wont take long to blow over."

Charlie smirked. "Okay runt. Go on and have fun."

Bella nodded than got in her new truck after retrieving the keys from her father. They went around town and even to the reservations. On the way home they both were to talkative to even concern the bystander that was walking out into the street. It was seconds before Bella took notice of him but was too late. The bystander was hit. Both panicked Kate asked. "What did we just do!"

Bella still in shock along with panic kept staring out the windshield. It took a big shake to come back to reality. Looking over Kate was looking up at her with big brown eyes. "We just hit a bystander!"

Bella shook her head. "Just stay here. Ill check."

Once out of the truck she rounded the front of the truck. She saw the bystander sitting up, rubbing his head. A boy. When he looked up his eyes were golden. Pale as hell too. Kneeling down slowly to him she saw his head had a cut and his arm was out of place. "Oh gosh I am so sorry. Are you okay?" When she went to go check out his arm he made a hissing sound. Looking up at his face she saw he wasn't playing around. He obviously didn't want to be touched.

"Let me help."

"Let you help? Please you're the one who put me in this position girl."

Bella bit her lip. "I know. Please let me help." When she grabbed his arm again she expected him to shove her off. But he didn't. "Your arm looks bad."

"Its okay." He snatched his arm back and put the bone back in place, with cracking to tell him it was locked. Bella wanted to throw up on him right then and there but decided that might not be the best for anyone. She got to her feet as the boy got to his. He was really tall. He had bronze hair coloring she noticed. "Im Bella." She smiled and held out her hand.

The boy looked at her hand then at her face with a confused expression. "Umm shaking hands means-"

"Yes dear I know what it means but why bother. Oh never mind. Im Edward. Edward Cullen."

Smiling Bella nodded like a complete idiot. She knew he wasn't her type and she should just stray away….but gosh it didn't feel right to shy away.

"Nice to meet you."

Edward looked at her. "Well I would say the same if I wasn't hit."

"Im sorry about that. Hmmm is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Edward scratched his chin as he thought. Than looked over Bella which made her blush all over. "How about dinner. Im starving."

"Well we could ask my dad to have you over."

"You're the chiefs daughter? Charlie Swan?"

"Yeah how-"

"The man loves to talk lets say that."

Bella laughed. Edward slid into the backseat as Bella started the car. Kate kept giving her looks but Bella remained quiet.

What is it about this Edward guy that makes him….alluring? She hardly knows him!

**Okay I know this one is short but I wanted to have a short one incase you guys don't like it or what not. Please tell me the honest truth. If you don't like it tell me. I actually like it. I tried to stick to the characters as much as possible but threw in my style as well which I hope that was okay with you twihard fans.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI-**


End file.
